Pathfinder
The Pathfinder Roleplaying Game is a fantasy role-playing game first published in 2009 by Paizo Publishing. It extends and modifies the Revised 3rd Edition Dungeons & Dragons' game rules published by Wizards of the Coast under the Open Game License, and was designed over the course of a year with the help of gamers who could download the playtest versions of the game, try the system and post their feedback on Paizo's website. Pathfinder adds more options to the standard D&D classes and boosts their abilities in their core roles. (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pathfinder_Roleplaying_Game) Falcon's Hollow GM: Frodo The Current Party * Terik "Terry" Hollands - overeager half-orc cleric of the demigod of strength and competition, Kurgess. * Joshua Hillman - stoic and dependable guardsman fighter; ex-shepherd. * Katerina - ruthless killing-machine of a rogue; slayer of kobolds, fey, werewolves... * Melandra ???? - smart and sassy enchantress with a penchant for lightning bolts. * Chi? - Melandra's sneaky weasel familiar. * ???? - bitter exiled ranger, who hunts his fellow elves. Retired Characters * Edgrin Galesong - halfling bard and aspiring storyteller. * Tyran Moonsilver - elf druid, follower of the old ways; lover of the nymph queen Syntira. * Lenny - Tyran's devoted snow leopard companion. Adventures * Hollow's Last Hope - Four disparate adventurers come together to save the logging village of Falcon's Hollow from the dreadful disease slaying its townfolk. * Crown of the Kobold King - The new heroes of Falcon's Hollow head out to search for six kidnapped children, stolen by a megalomaniac kobold leader. * Carnival of Tears - The circus comes to town! And with it, the people of Falcon's Hollow are subjected to (s)laughter, thrills and chills! Lake Encarthan GM: Steve the Optimist The Current Party * Rosie Bellavance - pragmatic yet aloof student of 'grey' necromancy. * Apocalypse - Rosie's black cat familiar, a stealthy and competent mouser. * Oswyn Cathalwood - debonair bard-rogue, with aspirations to becoming an arcane trickster. * Benwood Ironhame - adopted son of the blacksmith with anger management issues; invulnerable rager barbarian. Adventures * Crypt of the Everflame - Three young adventurers journey to a local crypt as part of a coming-of-age ceremony, only to discover great evil is afoot! * Masks of the Living God - Following the trail of graverobbers, the trio of heroes head to Tamran, the capital of Nirmathas, to infiltrate a sinister cult. * City of Golden Death - The evil cult of Razmir vanquished, the heroes journey to the Isle of Terror to retrieve a powerful artifact and stop the cult leader who stole it. * Interlude: The Ghost Bride - Rosie seeks out answers to lay the Ghost Bride of Lake Encarthan to rest. * Interlude: Pilgrimage To The Grand Lodge - Oswyn journeys to the Grand Lodge in Absalom to apply to join the Pathfinders * Carrion Hill - The heroes head to the shadowy country of Ustalav, on the trail of answers to mysterious questions. Kingmaker GM: Steve the Optimist The Current Party * Ronyn - calculating necromancer-hunting 'ranger' (inquisitor of Pharasma). * ???? * ???? * ???? The Chaos Campaign GM: Frodo The Current Party * Prince - dashing rogue, ladies' man and cleric of the pirate-goddess Besmara. * Andy Obsidian - sorcerer who traces his heritage to the fiery efreet of antiquity; also, perverse sexual deviant. * Lady Moonbow - true-blooded fey and ex-familiar; loves hats. Adventures * The Pixie, the Pirate and the Pyromaniac - What horrors are in store for the rest of Absalom when these three truly chaotic individuals decide to team up?